


Welcome Home

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Nico, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico welcomes Will home in the best way.*I don't own these characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to Tumblr. And in case you didn't read the tags, SMUT WARNING

Nico bent over to put his lasagna into the oven and stifled a moan. Straightening up, he wiggled his hips, feeling the butt plug rubbing against his prostate, and adjusted himself in his jeans with his hand, moaning aloud at the stimulation. His hand absently started stroking his cock through the denim, his hips rocking in time. He caught himself right at the edge, snatching his hand away before he came in his jeans. He gripped the counter top till his knuckles turned white, biting his lip hard to distract himself. If Will didn’t get home soon, he was going to embarrass himself.

Speak of the devil, Nico heard the front door open and shut, followed by the telltale sound of keys and a book bag being dropped. Footsteps sounded a second later, coming closer to the kitchen, before Nico heard Will call out his name.

“I-In here!” Nico called back, trying to keep his voice even. He didn’t turn his head when he heard Will come up behind him. He felt the warmth radiating from Will right before Will wrapped his arms around Nico. Will pressed against Nico’s back, his hips lining up with Nico’s ass, and Nico barely held back his gasp as the movement shifted the plug inside him. Will didn’t notice and kissed a line up the back of Nico’s neck.

“Hi, babe. What’s for dinner?”

“L-lasagna. Ah!”

“Nico? Are you ok?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure?” Will grabbed Nico’s shoulders and turned him around. One look at Nico, taking in his dilated eyes, red face, harsh breathing and the obvious bulge in his jeans, had Will quirking an eyebrow and smirking at him. Nico swallowed and nodded. “You look like you’ve been fucked but didn’t get to cum. What’ve you been doing all alone here by yourself?”

In a fit of bravery, Nico said, “Why don’t you find out?”

Will grinned mischievously. His hands still on Nico’s shoulders, he turned Nico back around and bent him over the counter. Nico followed his silent command without question, leaning his chest against the counter. Nico reached down and unbuttoned his jeans as Will started tugging them down his hips. They only made it down to his knees before Will pulled Nico’s briefs down and choked on his spit.

“Gods, Nico, you HAVE been busy,” Will whispered. Nico moaned in response, moving his hips. Will grabbed the end of the plug and teased Nico with it, pulling it out slightly and shoving it back in hard. Nico rocked back against the plug, his moans growing louder with every breath. After a couple of minutes, he couldn’t wait any longer and started begging.

“Will! Oh! Please, please, please, do something!”

Will smirked and slapped Nico’s ass, earning a sharp cry from him. The sound went straight to Will’s cock, just as all the moaning had, and Will finally tugged his scrub bottoms down and released his own cock. Without warning, Will pulled the plug completely out. Nico whimpered at the loss but another slap to his ass silenced him.

“Condom?”

“In my pocket, please, Will, hurry!”

Will chuckled. He quickly fished the condom out of Nico’s jeans and tore the wrapper open. Will slipped the condom onto his cock and abruptly dropped the plug to the floor and lined his cock up with Nico’s hole. He took a moment to admire the sight of Nico’s hole, stretched out and wet from the plug, before he thrust into Nico, bottoming out with one stroke. Nico screamed softly at the intrusion and his cock throbbed at the sudden sensation of being full again. Will set a harsh pace, pounding into Nico mercilessly while gripping Nico’s hips hard.

Nico stroked his cock in time with Will’s thrusts. He leaned his forehead on the counter top, whimpering and crying out. He had already edged himself a few times waiting for Will and knew he wouldn’t last. He could feel Will wouldn’t last either, judging by the way Will’s fingers were digging into his skin and the lewd comments that kept spilling from Will’s mouth.

“Nico, Gods, babe, you’re too fucking tight!”

“You like that, baby? You like that cock in your ass?”

“Fuck, Nico, how can you still be this tight after all the times we’ve fucked?”

Each comment made Nico blush and wrenched a choked moan from him in reply. He had never thought he would like dirty talk but Will made it so hot that he found he could cum just listening to it.  
Will kept talking as his thrusts sped up and his fingers shifted from Nico’s hips to his ass, holding his cheeks spread apart so Will could watch his cock pounding into Nico. Nico’s secret pleasure was listening to Will dirty talk, and Will’s secret pleasure was watching him fuck Nico. It was something he never tired of.

Feeling his orgasm close but not wanting to leave Nico behind, Will leaned over Nico’s body. He bent his head to Nico’s ears and whispered, “Cum for me, babe,” into his ear. That was all it took for Nico to scream and start cumming. He dropped his head down on the counter and stroked himself through his orgasm. Nico’s scream sent Will over and the edge and Will pushed his cock all the way into Nico and left it there, dropping his forehead between Nico’s shoulder blades.

They waited several minutes for their breathing to return to normal. Only then did they straighten up. Will pulled his softening cock out of Nico, hissing at the stimulation on his over sensitive cock. Nico turned around and leaned back against the counter. Will eagerly stepped closer to him. They reached for each other, arms wrapping around each other, and they kissed tenderly, lips moving against each others easily and in sync.

Nico pulled back and whispered “Welcome home,” before he resumed kissing Will. Will chuckled against his lips and pulled him closer.


End file.
